


Raphael and Immogene

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame
Summary: This is a little diddy I did for my friend waterstar and her OC immogene





	Raphael and Immogene

Oil and grease painted Immogene’s arms and clothes as she performed routine maintenance on her red cafe racer. Her long brown hair was bound loosely above her head and a few tendrils of her dark curls tucked behind her ears out of the way. The garage floor was littered with tools and empty oil bottles making apparent of her progress in the evening. The task had become cathartic for her, taking her mind off a hectic life that had seemed to run away from her. The feel of the oil had a surprising calming effect as she rubbed the slick substance between her fingers.

Anyways, she needed to finish this if she wanted to take it out for a spin before midnight. It had been a long cold winter, and this would be the first ride of the season since the snow had left the streets. She had finished the oil change, topped off the coolant, and the chain had been cleaned. All she needed to do now was check the pressure in the tires and change the air filter. Grabbing the new filter of the cart beside her, Immogene freed it from its package and squatted down to finish the task at hand.

Amid inserting the clean filter into its housing the air shifted behind her making Immogene aware she was no longer alone. Her fingers itched to reach for the hidden blade in her boot but held off waiting for her unannounced companies’ intentions.

“I have to say Robinhood this isn’t a bad thing to walk in on, yer ass presented to me like a fucking present in’all.” His low voice dripped like smooth honey with a rumbling vibration that resembled a god damn jetliner.

There was no mistaking that smug thick New York accent of her favorite red banded turtle, “What do you want Brute?” she hissed playfully making sure to push her backend out just a little more to antagonize the hotheaded mutant. “And what if I was waiting for someone else? What if I had a date?” Still refusing to turn around to meet his green gaze, Immogene internally laughed hearing Raphael growl ominously at her jest.

She could hear him surge forward on instinct, the rough pads of his feet slapping against the cool cement floor of the garage as Raphael came for her.

“Ya better not have another guy comin here. I’ll crush his skull if he touches you.” 

She waited just a few seconds as the hulking mutant came up behind her and when his dense arms reached for her, Immogene evaded his meaty paws and danced away with a smug smile. She put her bike she had lovingly nicknamed ‘The Brute’ in between her and the worked up mutant making sure to keep him at arm’s length. Clicking her tongue in the back of her throat Immogene pulled a rag from her back pocket and wiped a few smears of oil from her fingers. “Tsk tsk Raph, when will you learn to share?”

This time he was ready, using the skill of his extensive training Raph leapt over the bike and was on her in seconds his green digits finding purchase on her hips. With a little more force than he intended Raphael pulled her to him glowering down into her eyes. “You’re mine Immogene, there’s no fighting that.” Leaning down she felt his nose move along her throat taking in her scent in a long dramatic pull. “Did I ever tell yah how good you smell after you work on yer bike? Sweat, oil and a hint of metal, it’s an irresistible combination, makes me think of you riding more than just that bike of yours. Matter of fact I think that’s exactly what you should be doing.”

Immogene elongated her neck giving him better access and hissed when his teeth nipped at her pulse point for good measure. “Is that what you came here for Raph, a ride? It’s very presumptuous of you to think that I’d entertain the thought.” She tried to sound confident in her words knowing full well she would give the red brute anything he wanted all he had to do was ask. But they liked to play their little games, cat and mouse, one trying to push the other buttons until they were both positively vibrating with need. These games always lead to torn clothes, bites that left red angry welts and copious amounts of bodily fluids exchanged and this game would be no different.

Raphael’s hand came up and gripped her chin firmly bringing her face back down to meet his. With half hearted defiance Immogene locked eyes with Raphael and nearly melted right there on the spot. That lopsided grin, that fucking ass knew what that smile did to her. His green eyes sparkling with mischief and that smile what showed just a little of his pearly white teeth and the tip of his broad tongue sticking out just past his green lips. That was a cruel and unfair trick; the bastard would pay for that one.

“Bastard, you’re cheating.” She growled hooking her fingers at the top of his plastron and pushed.

A dark chuckle rolled off his tongue and he surged forward claiming her mouth in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. He wasted no time and hoisted her up and took the last few final few strides to slam her against the wall sufficiently pinning her there with his weight.

When her body connected with the concrete Immogene’s legs moved on impulse wrapping around his waist just below his shell and tilted her hips to press herself against his already pulsating shaft painfully confined in his pants. With the new added friction she swallowed his groan of excitement as he ground himself in her.

Taking his bottom lip into her mouth she bit down and felt the copperish tang of his blood mingle in their kiss. She would have thought Raph would have pulled away swearing but to her excitement he moaned uncharacteristically into her mouth deepening the kiss further. “Kinky fucker!” Immogene sniggered ripping her mouth from his trying to free herself fruitlessly from his iron clad embrace.

“If ya don’t stop squirming I’m gonna tie you up, but why do I have a feeling you’d enjoy that too much?” his breath was short and hot on her cheeks and his fingers traveled impatiently over her body, a testament to how much he was ready to take her right then and there. “I’m gonna fuck ya so hard you’ll feel me into next week.”

“I doubt that very much, I bet you couldn’t get me to scream your name once.” Immogene snapped wriggling herself against his cock to egg him on further.

Raphael’s hands dipped between them sliding under her jeans and underwear finding her soaking cunt and easily slipped a thick green finger inside smiling when she yelped in surprise.

“Looks like someone doesn’t need persuading, looks like to me someone has been ready for this cock for quite a while.” He growled in her ear sinking his long digit further into her, crooking it to find that one delicious spot making her suddenly go complacent in his hands. 

“F-fuck you…aahhh fu….”

“Oh I plan on it.”

Again his fingers brushed against that damned spot and Immogene arched herself as far her body would allow despite still being pinned between a wall and the immovable force that was Raphael. Fire was beginning to seep in her veins heating up every part of her aching body.

It was true all day the red terrapin was on her mind, not far from her consciousness bringing her arousal to a slow simmering boil. She knew he was unpredictable, showing up whenever he damn well pleased but always seemed to be there when she needed him the most. Whether it was for several earth shattering orgasms or a warm shell to cling to when the world had been a bit too much for her.

He wasn’t much for words, nothing like Leonardo but those muscled arms and legs were meant for holding her, she fit so perfectly into him nuzzled into his plastron like a god damn glove. Sometimes she thought he was made specifically for her but she wouldn’t tell him that. Raphael wasn’t one for sentiment so she kept the sappy shit to herself. She had come to the conclusion she was madly in love with the red clad turtle and was terrified if she told him he’d laugh in her face and walk away leaving her broken and alone with her heart in her hand.

When she felt the loss of his finger as it slipped free of her warmth Immogene was ripped from her thoughts.

“Where did you go just then?” he huffed into her ear licking her moister from his green digit.

His breath was warm on her cheek as his lips ghosted over her skin transferring more of his body heat to her. She thought about it for a moment and decided against telling him the truth and squeezed her thighs making the muscled bound mutant grunt under the pressure. “Don’t worry about it.”

Raphael suddenly grabbed her hands and thrust them above her head and latched onto her throat giving his hips a hard roll. “Don’t tell me not to worry about it Robin Hood. You were nowhere near here for a few minutes. What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

When she remained silent Raphael sought out the hilt of his sai and unsheathed the weapon bringing the tip to the collar of her oil stained tank top. “If ya ain’t gonna talk willingly I’ll fuck it out of ya.”

Immogene broke into smile at his threat, “I’d love to see you try.”

With expert precision Raphael tiled his wrist and began slicing the fabric of her tank top and within seconds the fabric parted and exposed her breasts protected in her blood red bra. “Fuck.” Leaning down his broad tongue painted a wet stripe over the top of the supple skin of her chest rumbling in satisfaction. His free hand began to wander down to the hem of her pants but hesitated and rested the tip of his fingers on the now exposed flesh of her midriff.

Immogene didn’t put up too much resistance; she knew trying to pull from of his hold was futile; he could over power her any day, even though if she wanted him to stop he would. Besides the attention he was giving was slowly sending her into madness. With the combination of his rolling hips and tongue she was finding it harder and harder to breath and concentrate. He needed to hurry up, but when he halted his movements Immogene pried open her eyes catching the smug look on his face.

“Or maybe I won’t fuck you until you tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Immogene hissed digging her nails into the soft scales of his dense shoulders.

With the speed that matched Leonardo’s, Raphael rid her of her pants and underwear in one fluid motion and gripped her hips hoisting her up like she weighted nothing.

With a sharp intake of breath Immogene found her back resting against the wall sitting on Raphael’s shoulders. She was facing him with both her thighs around his neck and her heals resting on the back of his shell and his toothy grin mere inches from her fully open glistening cunt. His green eyes were trained in on her and his tongue snaked out lining her folds. “I didn’t say I wasn’t gonna do anything to ya. But until you start talkin there will be no cumming for you.” Then without a word her dove in burying his tongue inches deep into her warmth. 

Like a vice her hands latched onto his green scalp digging her nails into the scaled flesh there, “Fuu…ahh…jesus!” Rocking her hips forward into his mouth Immogene gritted her teeth feeling his tongue stretch her open, licking, tasting, consuming. She could feel him growl sending vibrations up into her core reigniting the fire that had smoldered a few minutes ago. Over and over his gifted tongue worked her delving in and out, swirling and nipping at the tender flesh of her cunt. His lips captured the swollen bead and pulled it into the moist heat of his mouth giving it just enough suction to get her limps trembling and the rush of her climax warming her belly. It raced up and out to her arms and legs consuming her in its blinding wave and just like that it came crashing to a halt.

The cold air of the evening air soothed over her abandoned cunt, leaving Immogene tense and angry, absolutely livid. “What the fuck Raph!” Her eyes snapped to the bulky terrapin nestled between her thighs, lips glistening from her over flowing excitement.

“You wanna start talkin yet?”

Rage bubbled up from her still quaking belly and she began thrashing, “You son of a bit….ah SHIT!!!”

Again his lips attacked while one hand pressed her stomach into the wall and his other hand gripped her thigh holding her in place. She bucked up again pressing herself further around his mouth growling in anger that was very quickly melting into mewling submission. Still on the verge of her denied orgasm Raphael was quick to bring her back to teetering on the brink. The heat was more intense this time as it rushed to the surface, it was hot and tingling making her toes curl in her shoes. As she was about to topple over into bliss his mouth retreated once again starving off her peak leaving her gasping in frustration.

“God damnit!” she was on the threshold of crying, her body trembling and screaming out for her deprived climax.

“Tell me.” Raphael cooed taking a long deliberate lick between her saturated folds.

Immogene was about to go insane, every nerve ending was screaming and vibrating ready to erupt, she was so fucking close and it was starting to become painful. If she wanted to coat that smug prick’s mouth in her cum she would need to swallow her pride and tell him what she’s been scared to tell the red brute for quite some time. “Ok ok but you can’t laugh.” She huffed running her sweaty palms over his green scalp trying to sooth her nerves.

“Fucking tell me Immogene. Tell me what you’re feeling.” His usual guttural voice had softened giving her a little more confidence, like he knew what she was going to say. 

A loud long sigh escaped her lungs and Immogene gathered her strength and met the green eyes of Raphael, the brute of the team, the muscle, the passion, the one thing she wanted more than anything in this fucking world. “I was thinking about you Raph, how I know you’re made for me, that I want you for myself…..that I love you.” She had never felt so vulnerable at that moment, laying all her cards out on the table and naked from the waist down no less. She was at his mercy and every second that passed seemed like an eternity.

After what seemed like forever Raphael met her gaze and she saw something flash in his eyes and the shit eating grin that he had worn since he ambushed her dissipated into a thin scarred line. Shit. Then slowly it returned bigger and brighter making her heart flutter in its beautiful wake. “It’s about fucking time.”

Dumbfounded, what did he mean? “What do you mean, it’s about time?”

“I was wondering when you’d tell me the truth Robinhood. I’ve known for a grip.”

“You smug son of a bitch!”

Once again he covered her cunt with his mouth and this time her climax shot to the surface like a raging inferno and erupted in all its glory and this time Raphael didn’t deny her, her euphoria. Immogene’s body seized above him; her nails slicing into the meat of his scalp as she flooded Raphael’s wide mouth with her essence. Over and over his tongue lapped at her, savoring her unique flavor gripping her tighter as if she was going to get away, like she was the going to disappear in his arms.

Through the dense cloud of her peak Immogene could hear him, feel him rumble as he consumed her eagerly and aggressively prolonging her climax. She was on the blink of insanity, her whole body was convulsing and she had stopped breathing a while ago. When it finally crested Immogene drank in gulp after gulp of cool sweet oxygen. Her muscles were still coiled tight from her release when she barley registered she was being lowered down.

All at once she stopped breathing again when she was slowly impaled on the impressive girth of Raphael’s straining cock. It stretched her to blissful fullness as he lowered her inch by inch letting her pulsating canal consumed every thick inch of him. God it was heaven being so full of Raph and when she was fully seated on all 10 inches of him they both let out a strangled groan.

“God damn it Immogene, no matter how many times you take my cock, it always feels like the first time.”

Wrapping her legs further around his waist she pressed the helm of his torrid length against her cervix and rolled her hips with impatience. He obliged quickly pulling almost all the way out before ramming back in making both of them cry out. His pace was anything but gentle as he set his hips to work propelling brutally forward repeatedly into Immogene’s willing heat.

She could feel the heat swell again racing towards its end following on the coat tails of her climax she had just barely recovered from. She concentrated on the thick length impaling her, stimulating her bringing her to the blinding peak once again.

His breathing was raged and with each drive of his hips his mouth released a throaty groan against the hollowed of her throat. He was close and she was right there with him ready to follow him over the edge. The fire rapidly overflowed inside her bringing every inch of her skin alive. Every brush of his skin, every breath that slipped from his mouth set her on fire, almost there. Then three little words spilled from his lips, three delicious words that made her jump fully over the edge screaming out his name at the top of her lungs.

“I love you.” Those words whispered in her ear as Raphael swelled inside her quivering walls delivering load after load of hot cum coating her womb with his scorching seed. His warmth filled her drenching her as he roared out his peak with rough uneven drives of his hips. There would be bruises on her hips from his grasp the next morning but she didn’t care. She didn’t care if the world ended right now, she would die happy. 

As they came down from their high Raphael captured her mouth in a searing kiss as he gave the last few pumps of his release emptying himself completely inside her. His body still pressed against her holding her to him Immogene could feel him trembling. Raphael was shaking like a leaf! Thebrute, the stubborn cocky asshole was trembling.

“Say it again.” She pleaded softly when their mouths disengaged with a wet pop.

“I love you.” It was a whisper that left his green lips seeming to float down her throat warming her belly again.

“Again.”

“Don’t press your luck.”

After a few moments to catch their breaths Raphael lowered Immogene to the floor and slipped free of her body allowing a warm trickle of his spent seed slip down her bare thighs. Grabbing a clean towel from her cart he knelt down and cleaned her gently before handing her underwear and pants.

Standing back to his full height Raphael pointed back to her bike and smiled, “So do I get the first ride of the season?”

“Not on your life brute.”


End file.
